Gwen Tennyson
Gwendolyn Tennyson or "Gwen" is a Human/Anodite hybrid Plumber, the paternal cousin of Ben Tennyson, and (along with Kiva, Kevin Levin and Rook Blonko) a front line member of his team. Gwen was first introduced when her parents sent her on a summer-long road trip with her Grandpa Max, Coop, his best friend and her cousin Ben. She has, as Verdona refers to it, "The Spark". Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Meagan Smith (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Gwen has short orange hair held by a blue hair clip and green eyes and wore a blue shirt with a cat logo on her chest and white capris. She wears a blue hairclip in her bangs. Her lucky girl outfit is worn in Tough Luck and Lucky Girl. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality She tends to make sarcastic comments directed at Ben about some of his quirks or levels of intelligence while also being a very caring and courageous person who believes that family is the one thing that one should be able to count on above anything else. Gwen is usually analytic about situations and mysteries if and when there is time. However, she can be ready to charge into action head-first when the circumstances call for it or when her family seems to be threatened. Despite Gwen's naive nature; she is also more analytical than before. Gwen is a quick thinker and an instinctive person. At times she trusts others too quickly, and that may be a disadvantage or even injure her. She can handle dangerous situations, despite their often unfavorable conditions. An example of this being when her magical powers were drained and Charmcaster hit her with a bolt of magical energy; she immediately reversed the spell and, though she had no power left, she was able to hold herself. Gwen is at times shown to be very concerned with the well-being of things around her, such as her surroundings, the people around her, and those she cares about. She is very strong both physically and mentally and well mannered, despite her inflating sarcasm and ego at certain times. Gwen is a very caring, compassionate person, as shown by her acceptance of Kevin's past and recent actions, as well as her statements that she does not care about Kevin's appearance. Relationships Friends/Allies *Plumbers **Magistrata **Kiva Andru **Tetrax Shard **Azmuth *Jamie *Goat Family *Gwendolyn Tennyson (Future) *Gwen Tennyson (Gwen 10 Timeline) *Gwen Tennyson (RAT Timeline) *Frank Tennyson (father) *Natalie Tennyson (mother) *Carl Tennyson (uncle) *Sandra Tennyson (aunt) *Ken Tennyson (older brother) *Coop Tennyson (2nd uncle) *Ben Tennyson (cousin) *Max Tennyson (grandfather) *Verdona (grandmother) *Eunice (genetic copy) *Sunny (cousin) *Joel Tennyson (cousin once removed) *Clyde Fife (second cousin) *Lucy Mann (cousin-in-law) Neutral *Kevin Levin Rivals *Charmcaster Enemies *Glorfts *Vilgax *Rooters **Phil Billings Weapons and Abilities Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Etymology See also *Ben's Team *Gwen's Spellbook *Lucky Girl Arc Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Plumbers